Harry's Twin Hearts
by leobutler
Summary: Harry is now the heir to his new father's kingdom. How will Harry and his dæmon Dom capture the hearts of the Martin Twins. Harry Potter/ Suite Life of Zack and Cody/His Dark Material crossover. Slash and other warnings inside.
1. HumanDæmon List

**Harry's Twin Hearts**

**( Disclaimer) I don't own Harry Potter or The Suite Life of Zack and Cody if I did both wouldn't be for kids. Oh and I don't own His Dark Materials.**

**Bashing: Dursleys, Dumbledore and Theo Cavanaugh.**

**Pairings: Harry/Cody/Zack(later), Severus/Remus. More will be added later on.**

**Warnings: Slash(later), AU/OOC, Child Abuse, Twincest, and Language.**

**Settle dæmons: human-animal-name-sex**

**Carey-Red Winged Blackbird- Colman-male**

**Arwin- Burrowing owl-Niko-female**

**Mr. Moseby- Beagle-Abigail-female**

**Severus- Serval- Ella-female**

**Maddie-mutt dog(Scamp)- Lucas-male**

**Esteban- Jack Russell terrier- Holly- female**

**Dumbledore- Raccoon- Azeban- female**

**Remus- Wolf- Diana- female**

**Tom - Python- Nagini- female**

**Lucius- Peacock- Narcissa- female**

**Sirius- Scottish Deerhound- Grim- male**

**Kid's dæmons: human-name-sex**

**Harry- Dominic- male(Dom is always white with dark blue eyes)**

**Zack- Nathan- male**

**Cody- Tyler- male**

**Theo -Ginevra- female**

**Draco- Ashley- female**

**Side note: There is no magic in this story but when kids dæmon's settle at around age thirteen some kids are able to take on one or more of their dæmon's characteristics. Ex some people with cat dæmon's can see better at night, ones with dogs can smell or hear better. People only talk to each others dæmons if they're family, very close friends or lovers/mates.**

**Harry is Harry Tipton. Some characters from Harry Potter will be in here. Severus Snape is Harry's adopted father Severus Tipton. There is no London Tipton in this story.**

**Just wanted to give all the information needed before uploading chapter one next.**


	2. Chapter 1 Home is Where The Hearts Are

**Harry's Twin Hearts**

**( Disclaimer) I don't own Harry Potter or The Suite Life of Zack and Cody if I did both wouldn't be for kids. Oh and I don't own His Dark Materials.**

**Bashing: Dursleys, Albus Dumbledore and Theo Dumbledore Cavanaugh. (Theo Cavanaugh from episode Kept Man)**

**Pairings: Harry/Cody/Zack(later), Severus/Remus, Tom/Sirius. More will be added later on.**

**Warnings: Slash(later), AU/OOC, Child Abuse, Twincest, and Language.**

**Settle dæmons: human-animal-name-sex**

**Mr. Moseby- Beagle-Abigail-female**

**Severus- Serval- Ella-female**

**Maddie-mutt dog(Scamp)- Lucas-male**

**Esteban- Jack Russell terrier- Holly- female**

**Remus- Wolf- Diana- female**

**Tom - Python- Nagini- female**

**Lucius- Peacock- Narcissa- female**

**Sirius- Scottish Deerhound- Grim- male**

**Kid's dæmons: human-name-sex**

**Harry- Dominic- male(Dom is always white with dark blue eyes)**

**Draco- Ashley- female**

**Side note: There is no magic in this story but when kids dæmon's settle at around age thirteen some kids are able to take on one or more of their dæmon's characteristics. Ex some people with cat dæmon's can see better at night, ones with dogs can smell or hear better. People only talk to each others dæmons if they're family, very close friends or lovers/mates.**

**Harry is Harry Tipton. Some characters from Harry Potter will be in here. Severus Snape is Harry's adopted father Severus Tipton. There is no London Tipton in this story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Home is Were The Hearts Are**

A now eleven year old Harry Tipton looked out the window of his dad's private carriage. His dæmon Dominic was currently curled up on his lap asleep as a pure white kitten.

Harry and Dom were heading back to the place that first felt like home for them, The Tipton Palace (A/N Google Blenheim Palace).

For the last month they have been visiting Tom and Sirius Riddle- Black and their two sons Lucius and Draco. Tom's python dæmon was named Nagini. Sirius's deerhound dæmon was called Grim and their eldest son Lucius's dæmon were a peacock named Narciss. And Ashley was Draco's dæmon who was same age as Harry so hadn't settled yet. Dom had fun playing with Sirius and Draco's dæmons Grim and Ashley.

They have been away for a total of six months traveling with their father and his mate Remus Lupin.

Remus was and still is Harry's private tutor. After Harry and Dom were adopted by Severus and his serval dæmon Ella their new dad decide to have them homeschooled until them were able to defend themself. Remus and his wolf dæmon Diana were great teachers to them. Sometimes dad would come and see us during our fights in the courtyard. Dad was impressed at the speed of which we were able to learn new moves at the age of six and would ask Remus about it.

But soon their meetings about his improvement in defense turned to havimg tea and talking, to going to have their first date one night. The day that their dad told them about the date Harry and Dom were terrified that Remus and Diana were going to make their new dad forget about them.

But Harry and Dom had forced out a smile and said that was great news. Ten minutes after Dad and Remus had left for their date Harry had packed a backpack with food, water, a sharp knife and some clothes.

_**(Flashback)**_

Harry noticed that Dom had changed into a white mouse while he was packing, they hadn't done that since dad had saved them from the Dursleys.

"Its going to be ok Dominic we got along just fine without a dad before we can do it again."

"Yeah but we didn't know what it felt like to have a dad before Harry." said the small dæmon from his place in Harry's shirt pocket.

Harry knows Dom was right but still held hope that the pain in his chest would stop. He knew that if da- no Mr. Tipton picks Remus as his mate that they would want there own children and not a worthless and unloveable orphan freak.

It would be better this way if they leave now he kept telling himself, before Remus and Mr. Tipton started to punish them for being a bother in their home.

Harry would miss Mr. Moseby and his beagle dæmon Abigail, they were one of Mr. Tipton and Ella's advisors. Maddie and Esteban with their dog dæmons Lucas and Holly would alway have some time to play with him and Dom if they were bored.

Taking one last look and the room that has been their home for almost a year Harry shut the bedroom door and started his walk to the back of the palace.

He and Dom walked into the forest surroundings the palace. After six hours of walking Harry finally agreed to what Dom has been saying for the past four hours, they were lost.

"What are we going to do Harry?" asked Dom who was now a small white horse carrying an exhausted Harry.

"We should make camp then start up again in the morning." said a sleepy seven year old.

After making a bed in a hollowed out tree the two quickly fell asleep.

_**(End Flashback)**_

Harry woke from his memories by a sandpaper like tongue. Blinking he looked down to see that Dom was up from his nap.

" Sickle for your thoughts?" asked Dom as he started to groom himself.

"Just an unpleasant memory Dom."

Dom paused in his grooming and Harry felt Dom shutter as he thought of the same memory. Harry picked Dom up and placed him back in his lap.

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey home. As the carriage passed over the bridge Dom changed to a white dove with dark blue eyes. Harry smiled at the change showing his joy and peace at being home again.

The carriage stopped in front of the palace the door was quickly opened by Esteban and his jack russell terrier dæmon Holly.

As soon as Harry was out Esteban gave him a bear hug while Holly started to lick Dom who had changed into a white german shepherd puppy.

"The palace has been quiet without you and young Master Harry here to give Mr. Moseby and Abby a heart attack every other hour." said the soft voice of Holly to Dom.

"Holly is right Master Harry the halls are much too quiet." agreed Esteban after he let go of Harry.

"Well we will just have to fix that, won't we Dom." said Harry. Dom gave a loud bark in agreement.

Harry smiled he and Dom have two weeks before dad and Remus would be coming back because of a last minute meeting with Albus Dumbledore in the Hogwarts palace. So time for some chaos.

" Esteban wouldn't some chicken coops look good in the meeting hall." asked Dom now a white fox with a mischievous smile.

**Hope you like the story so far. Carey, Zack and Cody will show up next chapter. And how Harry was adopted by Severus.**

**Please Check out my facebook page just Google leobutlerfic ( all one word). Pictures of everyone's dæmons will be in the album called Fic Dæmons. Oh and I know that a peacock is a male not a female that is called a peahen but its my story so there :P lol.**

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_

_I'm a girl. Leo is my cat's name._


End file.
